


Helping Out

by gostisbehere (castielsstarr)



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsstarr/pseuds/gostisbehere
Summary: Auston knew Mitch was capable of great things. Well, that mouth was better than he thought.





	Helping Out

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how many of these I'm gonna get done, but I'm participating in Kinktober! At least for today! So, here is Day 1: Deepthroating

“Oh, holy shit.”

Auston knew Mitch was capable of great things. His scoring ability, playmaking, skating speed—the kid was incredible. He was a great friend that always wanted to help, even though he was a mouthy, little shit sometimes.

Well, that mouth was better than he thought.

When Mitch offered to blow him, Auston expected good work, but he wasn’t anticipating Mitch’s smirk before he swallowed him all the way down. Seriously, all the way. His nose was pressed into the hair at the base of Auston’s cock, his chin brushing Auston’s balls that were already pulled up tight.

“Jesus, how did you learn to do this?” Auston whispered more to himself than Mitch. 

Mitch swallowed once more, throat tightening and tugging a moan from Auston before pulling off. “Marty and I got up to a bunch of shit last year,” Mitch said and laughed. “He figured out I didn’t really have a gag reflex and I figured out I like sucking dick, so.” The shrug was innocent and Auston didn’t know what to do with this information.

“You and Marty, huh? You guys were like… a thing?”

“No, we just had fun. Do you wanna keep talking about me and Marty or do you want to come? ‘Cause, really,” Mitch paused and gave Auston three quick and tight strokes, his leftover spit making it slick and perfect tease. “I think you’re pretty close.”

“Yeah, yeah, ok. Please?”

It was a tiny bit of a cheap shot because Auston knew Mitch loved being asked for things and was always willing to take care of his friends. He took Auston back in his mouth, sucking the head and running his tongue over Auston’s slit until he thrust his hips forward. Mitch took him back down, sucking and swallowing and it really didn’t take long after that.

“Mitch, _fuck_ , your mouth is—god, ok, I’m gonna come.”

He shouldn’t have been surprised that Mitch swallowed down every drop, holding onto Auston’s hips so he couldn’t pull out too soon and choke Mitch. It changed from orgasm to aftershocks to oversensitive and Auston pushed at Mitch’s shoulders for him to pull off.

The stupid smile on his face made Auston want to kiss him, but they didn’t do that. Not yet.

“Thanks. That was… wow.” Auston pulled his pants back up. Like every time they messed around, they were just going to go back to playing video games like nothing happened.

“Course. You know I’m always good for helping out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on Tumblr, I promise I don't bite:  
> General hockey blog: [gostisbhere](http://www.gostisbhere.tumblr.com)  
> Shipping hockey blog: [mousemarns](http://www.mousemarns.tumblr.com)


End file.
